


Taking Control

by zibal_01



Series: Regaining Control [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Taking Control

** Taking Control **

Don drove Colby back to his apartment.  Both agents were quiet.  Don was wondering how he could support Colby more.  The obsessiveness over the case worried Don.  If they had not had Charlie to crack the numbers they would not have saved Bonnie.  Then... what?  How would Colby have reacted?  Don needed to talk to him about it, but that was a conversation to have in the office.

Colby had other things on his mind.  He knew what he wanted, and how he was going to get it.  He needed to take control of something in his life.  Don didn't know it yet, but tonight Colby was going to move their relationship on.  He needed Don to treat him "normally" to enable him to move on.  Colby did not want to be treated as a victim by his new partner, and he wanted Don to understand that.

Pulling into the parking lot at Colby's apartment, Don turned to Colby.  "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Colby smiled.  That was exactly what he wanted - and he hadn't even had to ask!  "Sure, Don," he paused.  "I've no food.  Do you want me to order something in?"

As they talked, they walked.  "Cantonese would be good, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure," Colby agreed.  They had reached his apartment.  Colby slid the key into the lock, opening the door.  He stepped aside to allow Don to pass him.  Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and closed the door.

Don removed his jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair.  He turned to speak to Colby, but found himself engulfed.  An arm wrapped around his waist; a hand found its way to the back of his head; lips met his.  Don's initial reaction was surprise.  He wanted to push Colby away, but, instead, he relaxed into the kiss, allowing Colby to dominate him.  The kiss was tender, Colby sliding his tongue slowly passed Don's lips; exploring Don's mouth; tongues dancing.  When they broke for air, both men took a step back.

"Wow," Don commented.  "What have I done to deserve that?"

Colby cupped Don's cheek, thumb stroking gently.  He smiled.  "You've been here when I've needed someone; supported me when I've needed it; allowed me to make rash decisions about returning to work," he paused, allowing his words to sink in.  "You let me handle my parts of the case my way, without reining me in.  And I know I was handling it all wrong."  Don smiled at that comment.

"At least I don't have to have a conversation about that at work now," he commented.  Don turned his head, kissing Colby's palm.

Colby continued, stepping closer, eyes fixed on Don's.  "And tonight, I'd like you to take me to bed and make love to me."

Don's pupils dilated rapidly.  "Are you sure?"

Colby nodded.  "Yeah, Don.  I'm sure," he glanced away, shyness overcoming him, before he continued.  "I love you, Don.  I want to feel you inside me."  His hand slid to Don's burgeoning erection.  "You want it too, don't you?"

Don moaned, his hips pushing forward, cock pressing into Colby's hand.  "Oh, god, Colby.  Yes.  Want you."

Colby's hands moved to Don's belt buckle.  Don's hands stopped him.  Eyes met, confusion evident in Colby's.

"Not here," Don muttered.  "Want it to be right, not rushed.  Take our time," Don pulled Colby close, kissing him chastely.  "I don't want to hurt you, Colb.  You've been hurt enough."

Colby placed a finger on Don's lips.  "Ssh," he muttered.  "I don't want to talk about that.  It's in the past.  I want this Don.  I want _you,_ Don."

Don nodded.  Hooking his fingers through Colby's belt loops he pulled him to the bedroom.

Colby took control, pushing Don onto the bed.  Lying on the bed beside Don, Colby kissed him deeply, Don drawing him deeper; sucking his tongue; biting his lips.  Hands roamed clothed bodies, seeking bare skin.  Colby pulled Don's polo shirt  out of the waistband of his trousers, hands sliding under.  The contact was electric.  Both men felt it.  Their eyes met.  Polo shirts were quickly discarded.  They lay wrapped in each other's arms, the skin on skin contact fuelling their arousal.  Don rolled so Colby was under him, lust darkened eyes staring longingly at Don's lips.  They kissed.  Don ground his groin into Colby's.

"Don," Colby muttered.  "You've got too many clothes on.  Want to feel you inside me..." He arched his body to meet Don's.

"Colb," Don moaned.  He reached a hand between them, unfastening Colby's belt buckle.  He made quick work of Colby's button, before opening the zip.  Pushing himself to his knees, Don gripped Colby's waistband.  "Are you sure?"  Colby lifted himself off the bed enabling Don to remove his clothes.

Colby's erection bounced on his abdomen.  Don eyed it hungrily.  He dipped his head.  Keeping his eyes on Colby's, Don stroked his tongue the length of the cock before him.  Colby shuddered.  His head dropped back, eyes closed.  When Don's mouth engulfed the head of his cock, Colby's hands gripped the bed covers.  Don placed his hands on Colby's hips, holding him in place, not letting him move.  Colby groaned as Don swallowed him, the warm wetness of Don's mouth surrounding him.

"Don," Colby murmured happily.  His world had shrunk; Don and him; they were all that mattered.  Don's mouth on his cock was an added bonus, but, he wanted more.  He wanted Don naked; on him; in him.  He wanted to be overwhelmed by Don; by his touch; his scent; his presence.  His body ached for Don.

Don released Colby's cock with a pop.  "Colb," he murmured in response to the younger man.

"Need you, Don."

"Need you too, Colb," Don muttered.  He stood, hastily removing his remaining clothing.  Once naked, he crawled up Colby's body, licking, sucking and nibbling his way up.  Don smiled at the delightful sounds which were emanating from Colby - which he was causing!

Their mouths met.  Don slid a hand between Colby's thighs; Colby spread his legs, opening himself to Don; trusting him.  Don's heart melted at Colby's trust.  Breaking the kiss, he met Colby's eyes.

"Do you have lube and condoms?"

"Top drawer," Colby murmured.  Don reached over, retrieving them.  Taking a deep breath, Don opened the lube, slicking his hand.  He knew this was a big step for them both; Don had had relationships with agents in the past, but never with a man; and Colby, well, he was ex-Army, and homosexuality was really taboo for him.

"You sure about this?" Don wanted to check; needed to know Colby wasn't doing this for the wrong reasons.  "If you're not, tell me now."

Colby carded his fingers through Don's hair.  Lust blown eyes held Don's.  "Don, I'm sure.  I really want this.  With you.  Please."  Colby pulled Don into a deep kiss, Don using the distraction to ease a slicked finger into Colby's anus.  Colby tensed; Don froze.

"You ok?" Don's voice was soothing.  He felt Colby relaxing, the younger man recalling where he was, who he was with.

Blinking, Colby's eyes met Don's.  "I'm fine, Don.  Please..." Colby pushed against Don's finger; smiling, Don moved it, twisting it to open Colby; Colby groaned.  Stretching Colby, Don inserted a second finger; then a third.  Colby was muttering incoherently by this time, the sounds going straight to Don's groin.  He withdrew his fingers.

Don rolled a condom over his hard member.  Lining it up with Colby's entrance, he hesitated.  He really didn't want to hurt him.  Colby noticed Don's hesitance.  "Please, Don."

Taking a deep breath Don nudged past Colby's entrance into his tight passage.  He breathed out slowly as he slid deeper into the younger man.  Colby was clutching Don's upper arms; eyes wide; trust evident.  Once he was fully sheathed in Colby, Don dipped his head, lips meeting Colby's chastely.  Colby's hand found its way into Don's hair, holding him close, deepening the kiss.  He wrapped his legs around Don's waist.  Breaking the kiss, Don's eyes met Colby's.  When Colby's hands returned to his arms, Don started to move his hips.

Don set an easy pace, not wanting to hurt Colby.  He watched Colby, looking for any signs that he was hurting.  Colby wasn't.  His eyes had glazed, giving him a distant look.  Don upped the pace; Colby's eyes closed, head dropping back, jaw slack.  He tightened his legs around Don, drawing him in deeper, wanting more, oh so much more.

Don's lips found Colby's neck, sucking gently on his pulse point, nipping gently.  Colby groaned, his hips jerking, forcing Don deeper.  Don lost his rhythm, his movements becoming ragged.  He thrust harder; faster; deeper; enjoying the sounds Colby was making.  Don's hand reached between them, grasping Colby's cock.

Colby was already balancing perilously on the edge of the precipice when Don grasped his cock.  Two firm strokes; a twist of Don's wrist; and Colby fell into the darkness.  His body shuddered as waves of pleasure flowed through him, muscles tensing and flexing, tightening round Don.  Don's body tensed as his orgasm was pulled from him.  His movements became erratic, thrusting once; twice; before collapsing, spent, on Colby.

Don regained coherency first, withdrawing his flaccid cock from Colby's stretched hole.  Don listened to Colby groaning as he entered the bathroom, disposing of the condom and grabbing a damp cloth.  He returned to Colby, wiping him down, before returning the cloth to the bathroom.

Colby's eyes were wide when Don returned.  Lying at Colby's side, Don carded his fingers through Colby's sweat darkened hair.  When Colby turned his eyes towards him, Don placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Tired?"  Colby nodded.  Don took him in his arms.  "You ok?"

"Yeah," Colby brushed his lips over Don's before collapsing back on the bed.  Eyes meeting Don's, Colby continued.  "Thank you, Don."

Don looked surprised.  "What for?"

Colby's eyes had fluttered closed.  He opened heavy lids, tired eyes on Don.  "Tonight.  Being here... taking things slowly," his eyes fluttered closed.  "Thank you," he murmured, burrowing into Don's warmth.

Don pulled the duvet over them.  He watched as Colby drifted to sleep.  A damp curl dropped onto Colby's forehead.  Don brushed it aside, placing a tender kiss where it had been.

He lay there, watching as the "just fucked" flush faded from Colby's cheeks; as the sweat darkened hair dried to its more normal mousy brown; as Colby started to snore gently.  Sliding out of the bed, he headed to Colby's kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge, returning to Colby's side.  As he sipped the beer, Don's mind raced.  He wondered what he was getting himself into, but pushed that thought quickly out of his mind.  The more time he spent with Colby, the clearer it became to him.  He, Don Eppes, was falling in love.


End file.
